Sickness
by DigimonIsBetterThanPokemon151
Summary: Ryou is hit by a wave of sickness during school and when his friends queetion his well being, he lies. Based on my day at school.


Sickness

I picked up my laptop, shutting down the power supply and unplugging it. My eyes squinted, trying to see the way to the laptop storage (1). When I eventually spotted it, I carefully made my way over, cramming the electronic device in a random slot, not checking the number, and ditching my cable on the top with the rest.

Making my way back to my seat, I dragged my bag onto the table, recording the homework in my school diary with difficulty.

I could hardly see, my vision black. I didn't know what was wrong, but It's like I've been staring as a light for the past ten minutes, even though that wasn't the case.

Blinking, I stood up as the bell rang, succeeding in doing nothing for my eyesight.

Somehow, I made it up the stairs to Maths, where my group pushed the tables together so we could work with more space.

Sighing, I pulled out my pencil and attempted to work, not able to see the questions at all.

"Are you ok?" Otogi, opposite me, asked in concern.

"Oh yes. I'm fine." Managing a smile, I noted, with some relief, that my eyes had gotten slightly better during the conversation. But that was before my headache flared up...

With three questions left, I had to stop, dropping my head onto the cold desk. It felt nice, I noted, having the cold against my head.

"Ryou? Are you ok?" Yugi asked, watching as I rose my head to meet his gaze.

"I'm fine. I just have a bit of a headache, s'all." I responded.

"I don't know... you don't look so good. Maybe you should tell the teacher." Marik suggested.

"I'll be fine, happens all the time." With that, I turned back to the questions, only to find Yugi, Marik and Otogi had all taken one of the three remaining questions (the others where in a different classroom for... the less smart people).

"You may insist on that all you want," Otogi began. "But you don't look ok."

"Let us at least help by completing your remaining questions." Yugi compromised, smiling as my small nod.

By the time the break time bell rang, I felt ready to cry, the pain being that bad. Slipping into my usual seat at the library, my, or my yami's, best friend slipped into the seat next to me.

"Ryou, are you sure your ok?" He asked gently. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

By the time the bell for third period rang, tears had started to build up.

Walking down the stairs, I clamped my hands around my mouth, feeling bile rise up my throat.

I reached DT and saw Miho, a girl almost as quiet as me. "Hi Ryou." She muttered as I stood infront of her, fighting tears. Her eyebrows knitted together. "Are you ok?" She asked, noticing the tear slip down my face. "Are you... crying?"

"No." I reply in that voice that screams tears. "I'm fine."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing much. Just a... Just a headache." I nimbly explain, holding my palms infront of me.

"Your hands are shaking!" Miho exclaims. "You should see the school nurse." I shake my head, but she continues. "I had a friend who acted like this once and they died... I don't want you to as well..."

"I'm fine. My body does this all the time." I start to explain. "Whenever I get headaches, as soon as the pain leaves, I start to cry and shake for some reason. It's perfectly normal." (2)

"Nurse. Now." Miho demands softly. I was about to reply, but the teacher walked in.

Throughout DT, I couldn't concentrate, and I didn't whisk the mixture enough. By the end, my whole body was shaking; I was forcing myself to take deep breaths.

In history, which imediately followed DT, my head felt like there was a chainsaw, trying to hack it apart.

By lunch my headache had been reduced to a small throbbing, and I was able to listen to some music on my phone without being in pain. But alas, when last lesson began, my headache came back with a vengance, and I cringed at every sound.

When I eventually got home, I took some tablets to dull the pain, and fell asleep for a few hours before getting my dinner.

I'm never sure what exactly happens after that, because my Yami takes over, doing his thing in the middle of the night, but I'm sure it involved blood...  
_

Based upon my shitty day. All this happened to me today, in that order. Well, except for the part about having a Yami, no matter how cool that would be... Anyway, I just wanted to record what happened to me today for future references, and I thought Ryou was a good person to pick, because I imagine he's quite quiet in class, hanging out with whoever with only a few main friends. Thats me! ;)

1) The part about the laptops at the beginning... at my school in England, we have this thing that holds aboht 30 laptops, and you can use them inclass for work when the teacher allows it. Each one had a number allocated to it, so you know the slot. Dont lookat me like that... lots of people dont put them in the right place! Anyway, you need a power cable because none of them have batteries.

2) my body actually does work like that... its weird! :(

Also, in England we have Five lessons a day, refered to as periods. This is my time table for this paticular day.  
Period 1 - geography 8:55 - 9:55 Period 2 - Maths 9:55 - 10:55 Break - 10:55 - 11:15 Period 3 - DT - 11:15 - 12:15 Period 4 - History - 12:15 - 1:15 Lunch - 1:15 - 1:55 Registration - 1:55 - 2:05 (i didnt detail about that in this fic)  
Period 5 - English - 2:05 - 3:05 Then we go home. Simples!

So there ya go. A day in the life of DigimonIsBetterThanPokemon151 


End file.
